sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Βιολογική Εξελικτική Θεωρία
Εξελικτική Θεωρία Evolution thumb|300px| [[Βιολογική Εξελικτική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Βιολογική Εξελικτική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px|300px| [[Βιολογική Εξέλιξη Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Βιολογική Εξέλιξη ]] thumb|300px| [[Πρώτος Νόμος Mendel ---- (1) Πατρική γενιά. (2) Πρώτη θυγατρική γενεά. (3) Δεύτερη θυγατρική γενεά. Στη δεύτερη θυγατρική γενεά το επικρατές χαρακτηριστικό (ερυθρό χρώμα) και το υπολειπόμενο (λευκό χρώμα) εμφανίζονται με αναλογία 3:1]] thumb|300px|[[Εντροπία Θεϊσμός.]] Χρόνος]] - Μία Βιολογική Θεωρία. Εισαγωγή Η "Εξέλιξη" και η "Θεωρία Εξέλιξης" δεν περιορίζεται μόνο στην Βιολογία. Ωστόσο, δεν είναι πλέον θεωρία αλλά βασική συνιστώσα της Βιολογικής Επιστήμης και δεν περιορίζεται εκεί. Σήμερα υπάρχει μια τεράστια χρονολογική Ιστορία που περιγράφει την πορεία εξέλιξης του Big Bang στο Σύγχρονο Σύμπαν. Συνεπώς, η Βιολογική Εξέλιξη είναι απλά ο ακρογωνιαίος λίθος της τεράστιας Κοσμολογικής Εξέλιξης. Ουσιαστικά, τα πάντα στο Σύμπαν εξελίσσονται. Οπότε, κατά μία έννοια, τα φωτόνια και μετά τα κυρκόνια (quarks) και τα ηλεκτρόνια είναι οι απώτατοι πρόγονοι του Ανθρώπου. Η ίδια η Ζωή είναι η εξέλιξη της μη-Ζωής. Τα 12 Βιολογικά Συστήματα της Ζωής (Πεπτικό, Αναπνευστικό, Κυκλοφορικό κλπ) άρχισαν να εξελίσσονται σε μη έμβιες κατασκευές πριν να δώσουν έμβια όντα. Υπήρχε λοιπόν μια συνεχής εξέλιξη από την πέτρα ...στον άνθρωπο... (οπότε η εξέλιξη του "πίθηκου στον άνθρωπο" είναι απλά ένα σκαλοπάτι στην όλη εξελικτική ιστορία.) Όμως το ζήτημα δεν τελειώνει εδώ. Στο Σύμπαν υπάρχει, διαπιστωμένα, Χρονική Εξέλιξη και είναι πλέον αναμφισβήτητο. Το πρόβλημα βρίσκεται αλλού... Υπάρχει εξέλιξη στα Μαθηματικά??? π.χ. , με απλά λόγια, η Πρωτοβάθμια Αλγεβρική Εξίσωση : ax + b = 0,\, προηγήθηκε της Δευτεροβάθμιας : ax^2 + bx + c =0,\, ή έγιναν ταυτόχρονα? Γιατί, αν υπάρχει Εξελικτική Διαδικασία στα Μαθηματικά (η οποία προφανώς προηγήθηκε του Big Bang) τότε προφανώς φθάνουμε στον αριθμό 1 και στην απουσία του (δηλ. τον αριθμό 0). (όπως στην Πληροφορική) Οπότε έχουμε ένα "Mathematical Big Bang" πολύ προγενενέστερο του "Υλικού Big Bang". Αν, όμως, όλα τα Μαθηματικά έγιναν ταυτόχρονα... τότε υπάρχει Αρχικός Διανοητής ... δηλ. Θεός. Βιολογική Εξελικτική Θεωρία Είναι η μετάβαση από μια απλούστερη μορφή σε άλλη συνθετότερη. Επίσης, ονομάζουμε "εξέλιξη" τη μεταβατική διαμόρφωση, την ανάπτυξη με κάποιο ρυθμό ενός όντος, μιας υλικής μορφής, ενός συστήματος γνώσεων, της οικονομία κ.α. Τέλος στην Ιατρική είναι η διαδοχή των σταδίων μιας ασθένειας. Εξέλιξη ουσιαστικά σημαίνει τη βαθμιαία πρόοδο, από ατελέστερο τύπο σε τελειότερο και το ατελέστερο αυτό είναι και το αρχαιότερο, αφού η εξέλιξή του γίνεται σταδιακά, με το χρόνο. Όλα στον κόσμο εξελίσσονται: το Σύμπαν, ο άνθρωπος, τα ζώα, τα φυτά, η ποικιλόμορφη ύλη. Την ιδέα της εξέλιξης των οργανικών όντων, των μεταβολών και του διαχωρισμού τους από μια κοινή πηγή, την συνέλαβαν ο Αναξίμανδρος, ο Ηράκλειτος, ο Δημόκριτος, ο Εμπεδοκλής κ.ά. Πρώτος θεμελιωτής της θεωρίας της εξέλιξης ήταν ο Μπυφόν και αργότερα ακολούθησαν ο Ρομπινέ, ο Δαρβίνος, ο Λαμάρκ κ.ά. Σήμερα οι βιολόγοι δεν αμφιβάλλουν πλέον για την εξέλιξη. Παραδέχονται τη συνέχεια του ζωντανού κόσμου και την προέλευση των ζωικών και φυτικών μορφών από τα βακτήρια. Ωστόσο υπήρξαν θεωρίες όπως ο Δημιουργισμός αρχικά και ο Νεο-Δημιουργισμός στην συνέχεια που αντιτάχθηκαν στην θεωρία της Εξέλιξης. Πρόσφατα μία νέα αντίστοιχη θεωρία, η θεωρία του Ευφυούς Σχεδιασμού έρχεται να διασταυρώσει το ξίφος της μαζί της. Θεωρία της Εξέλιξης . Γελοιογραφία. "Σας το λέω για τελευταία φορά. Μην με ακολουθείτε! Είμαι δημιουργιστής!"]] Ανθρώπινη εξέλιξη είναι η διαδικασία της αλλαγής και ανάπτυξης, ή εξέλιξης, κατά την οποία οι άνθρωποι εμφανίζονται ως ξεχωριστά είδη. Είναι το αντικείμενο της γενικότερης συστηματικής επιστημονικής αναζήτησης που προσπαθεί να κατανοήσει και να περιγράψει τον τρόπο με τον οποίο συνέβησαν αυτές οι αλλαγές. Η μελέτη της ανθρώπινης εξέλιξης περικλείει αρκετούς επιστημονικούς κλάδους, κυρίως όμως τη Φυσική Ανθρωπολογία και την Γενετική. Ο όρος "άνθρωπος" όταν αναφέρεται στην ανθρώπινη εξέλιξη εννοεί το γένος Homo, όμως η μελέτες τις ανθρώπινης εξέλιξης περιλαμβάνουν συνήθως κι άλλα ανθρωποειδή, όπως είναι ο αυστραλοπίθηκος. Ουσιαστικά, κανένα βιολογικό είδος δεν εξελίσσεται. Προκύπτει από κάποιο άλλο εξ αιτίας μίας ή περισσοτέρων μεταλλάξεων, και στην συνέχεια παραμένει ως έχει, μέχρι την εξαφάνισή του. Και βέβαια αυτό συμβαίνει καθόσον οι ιδιότητές του προκαθορίζονται από το DNA του. Βασικό ρόλο έχει η βιολογική βιωσιμότητα. Δηλ. η μετάλλαξη που το δημιούργησε να το έχει καταστήσει "Βιολογικά Βιώσιμο". Να μην έχει επομένως κάποιο μοιραίο ελάττωμα που θα το οδηγήσει στην αδυναμία επιβίωσης "εν της γενέσει" Συμπληρωματικό ρόλο έχει και η περιβαλλοντική βιωσιμότητα. Δηλ. να είναι και "Περιβαλλοντικά Βιώσιμο". Με άλλους λόγους, να ανταποκρίνεται στις απαιτήσεις συγκεκριμένου περιβάλλοντος. Παράδειγμα αν ένα έντομο απωλέσει μεταλλακτικά τα πτερά του από κάποιο γενετικό λάθος, είναι καταδικασμένο! Διότι αν και εξακολουθεί να είναι "βιολογικά βιώσιμο" (η απώλεια των πτερών δεν είναι μοιραία για την ζωή), παύει να είναι περιβαλλοντικά βιώσιμο. Αυτό θα συμβεί καθόσον ταχύτατα, θα εξολοθρευθεί από τους θηρευτές του ή θα έχει έχει αδυναμία πρόσβασης στις πηγές της διατροφής του και δεν επομένως οι απόγονοί του θα ελαττώνονται ταχύτατα. Στην πραγματικότητα αυτό που αλλάζει με την πάροδο του χρόνου είναι το περιβάλλον. Έάν ένας Βιολογικός Οργανισμός αντεπεξέρχεται στις αλλαγές επιβιώνει αλλιώς εξαφανίζεται. Αυτή είναι και η ερμηνεία των μαζικών εξαφανίσεων ειδών, που παρατηρούμε στο Γήινο παρελθόν. Το περιβάλλον είναι λοιπόν αυτό που ασκεί και την "Φυσική Επιλογή" που οδηγεί στην επικράτηση των ισχυροτέρων μελών κάθε είδους, βελτιώνοντας με την πάροδο του χρόνου την εξωτερική εικόνα του είδους (δηλ. τον "φαινότυπο"). Προφανώς σε κάθε εξελικτική διαδικασία ενός είδους δεν αλλάζει ο "γονότυπος" αλλά ο φαινότυπος" Ιστορία της Παλαιοανθρωπολογίας Ο σύγχρονος κλάδος της Παλαιοανθρωπολογίας άρχισε με την ανακάλυψη του ανθρώπου του Νεάντερταλ τον 19ο αιώνα. Η ιδέα ότι οι άνθρωποι έχουν πολλά κοινά με ορισμένους ανθρωποειδείς πιθήκους ήταν φανερή επί αρκετό διάστημα, όμως η ιδέα της εξελικτικής βιολογίας των ειδών σε γενικό πλαίσιο δεν είχε νομιμοποιηθεί μέχρι που ο Κάρολος Δαρβίνος εξέδωσε την εργασία του με τίτλο On the Origin of Species το 1859. Είδη πριν τον Homo *Αρχαιότερα ανθρωποειδή **''Aegyptopithecus'' **''Sahelanthropus Tchadensis'' **''Orrorin Tugenensis'' **''Ardipithecus Kadabba'' **''Ardipithecus Ramidus'' *Το γένος Αυστραλοπίθηκος **''Australopithecus Anamensis'' **''Australopithecus Afarensis'' **''Australopithecus Africanus'' **''Australopithecus Garhi'' *Το γένος Paranthropus **''Paranthropus Aethiopicus'' **''Paranthropus Boisei'' **''Paranthropus Robustus'' Το γένος Homo * Homo Habilis Έζησε περίπου πριν 2.4 με 1.5 εκατομμύρια χρόνια (MYA). Ο H. habilis, ήταν το πρώτο είδος του γένους Homo, που εξελίχθηκε στη Νότια και Ανατολική Αφρική στα τέλη της Πλειόκαινου ή στις αρχές της Πλειστόκαινου Εποχής, 2.5–2 MYA, when it diverged from the Australopithecines. Ο H. habilis είχε μικρότερους γομφίους και μεγαλύτερο εγκέφαλο απο τον Αυστραλοπίθηκο και δημιουργούσε τα εργαλεία του απο λίθους και πιθανότατα και από κόκκαλα ζώων. * Homo Erectus * Homo Ergaster Έζησε περίπου πριν 1.8 με 1.25 εκατομμύρια χρόνια. Αναφέρεται επίσης και ως Homo erectus ergaster . *Homo Heidelbergensis *Homo Sapiens Idaltu *Homo Floresiensis *Homo Neanderthalensis *Homo Sapiens Αντικρουόμενες θεωρίες Υπάρχουν και οι θεωρίες που αντίθενται στην θεωρία της εξέλιξης (ουσιαστικά ή φαινομενικά): * Δημιουργισμός * Νεοδημιουργισμός * Θεωρία του Ευφυούς Σχεδιασμού Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Δημιουργισμός *εξέλιξη *ανέλιξη * Αρχαιογενετική (Archaeogenetics) * Εξελικτική Ιατρική (Evolutionary medicine) * FOXP2 * Θεωρία Απεγνωσμένου Θεού (Απογνωσισμός) * Homo neanderthalensis * Mitochondrial Eve (African Eve theory) * Φυσική Ανθρωπολογία (Physical anthropology) Βιβλιογραφία #Wolfgang Enard et al. "Molecular evolution of FOXP2, a gene involved in speech and language." Nature, Vol 418 (22 August 2002) p. 870. #DNA Shows Neandertals Were Not Our Ancestors #Ovchinnikov, et al. "Molecular analysis of Neanderthal DNA from the Northern Caucasus." Nature 404, 490 (2000). Ιστογραφία * The human immune system may limit future evolution * Human evolution and the future * Relations of the Homo sapiens * Hominid Species at talkorigins.org * DNA Shows Neandertals Were Not Our Ancestors * Neanderthals on Trial Nova Online - Provided by PBS. *Becoming Human - Provided by PBS. * Tree of evolution of Man's fossil ancestors * FOXP2 and the Evolution of Language * Atlas of the Human Journey (National Geographic) * Theory suggets greater role for man's best friend Category:Βιολογία Category:Βιολογικές Θεωρίες